In recent years, display devices such as liquid crystal display devices have been used in various fields. As liquid crystal display devices, for example, a technology for providing a color filter layer in an array substrate to prevent reduction in the aperture ratio due to misalignment between the array substrate and a counter-substrate or reduction in display quality due to color mixture is known. Further, a technology for covering a black matrix and a color filter layer with an insulating film to prevent elution of impurities from the black matrix and the color filter layer to a liquid crystal layer has been suggested.